Scoop Up My Broken Heart
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: 2D just had his heart broken again, confused and dazed with no where to go, who mends his broken heart? Will Continue if you like it, Rated T for now. MurdocX2D slash, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A feeling of needles poking at your heart_

_And the accomplishment of broken art_

_That's how you know you've gone numb_

_Never let yourself cry till the deed is done._

A shattering feeling hit 2D's heart as the truth began to billow forward, all his faith and trust had dried up like a summer well. Stuart had never been so hurt in his entire life, not even with Paula, or when he thought Noodle was really dead. His girlfriend of 2 years, had finally released the awful truth that for 6 months she'd been behind his back, shagging someone else.

Tears streamed from his face as she broke his heart, and acted like he was the bad guy. The ring that she wore on her finger as a one year anniversary present was thrown back in his face before she shoved him through the door. She slammed the cold wood in his face, and his fist pounded on it endlessly, as he spit words of hatred and terror about the mistake she'd made and how he'd never forgive her.

_Stay strong and never allow yourself to forget_

_Because forgetting the past you'll never regret_

_Look high ahead with joy and pride,_

_Soon enough everyone will be on your side._

'D stumbled endlessly and disorientated for hours, wondering the streets and back alley's with no where to go. He'd moved in with his girlfriend/-EX-girlfriend no less than 8 months ago. He didn't have any money, working at his fathers fair grounds didn't make him much money, and he was really starting to regret breaking up the band again.

Not that there was much left to break up, he hadn't seen nor heard of Russ or Noodle in years, and Murdoc remained on plastic beach with his cyborg. After the release of The Fall, Murdoc decided he'd had enough of running the most of half his Band, and he kicked 2D off the beach. He'd gone home, reclaimed his job and stayed in a beat up old flat till he met Candi and moved in with her a little after a year of dating.

_Force out a smile and you may later cry_

_You'll see happiness in your own eye._

_Have a happy soul and never take blame_

_But always know, pain had you in aim._

After crying and wondering with no target for a few hours, Stuart grew weary and tired. Unable to even stumble to a pay phone and call someone, he collapsed in a pile of garbage bags and shivered in response. Tears still haunted his eyes, but they were hollow. He no longer felt motion from them, no longer shriveled his face, or even make the little sounds of sobs.

Heart broken though he may be, couldn't shed tears for someone who broke his heart in such a way. Although the tears kept falling, he refused to feel sorrow. So he became a shell, an empty shivering and dizzy shell that lay in a back alley with nowhere to go. He couldn't stand if he tried, his legs were weak, and his arms couldn't lift a pebble, so he curled up in a ball, and shivered till he faded away.

_Be strong and pray for your hero to arrive,_

_They shall come, to make you thrive._

_May they love you to heart swell,_

_Make haste and on the past don't dwell._

When 2D awoke the next morning, he wasn't in the company of homeless men in the street. He was in a bed, a large bed being hugged by deep green blankets. Nothing smelled of garbage or old cigarettes, instead it smelled of lavender and vanilla. Instead of the numbing garbage bag bed he'd fallen asleep in, he'd woken up in a beautiful and expensive looking hotel.

He pushed the covers off himself and revealed his clothing from yesterday. He stepped out of the bedroom and into the main room of the hotel suit. Sitting at a lengthy table with his back turned to Stu, was a familiar man, wearing a long sleeved black sweater, he had black hair that was formed in a bit of a bowl cut. 2D gasped, it felt to good to be true.

_As the tears of joy begin to form_

_And you feel your heart become warm_

_Be free to embrace your savior _

_And forget about your past traitor._

Stuart ran to the tall older man, and threw his arms around his neck without thinking. "Muds!" He shouted in joy, forgetting completely who he was dealing with. Surprisingly, Murdoc Niccals, the man normally so abusive, merely chuckled at the younger man, and grazed his arm with his own hand. The closest Murdoc would get to actually hugging him.

"Ey, Face ache, Finally 'wake?" Murdoc chuckled a bit more and saw the bluenette blush. They were silent for a moment just staring at each other with smiles. Than Murdoc's face fell serious and he narrowed his eyes at his once singer. "Wot teh hell was yew doin' sleepin' in an alley?" He didn't shout but you could hear anger in his voice. 'D's face fell.

_Despite how haunting the past may be_

_Keep eyes open and you will see_

_That the future can be just a bright_

_When your savior shows you the light._

"I don' care if teh broad broke ya legs. Yew could'a called meh." He said it as a demand, but it came out as an offer. "I fought yew was still at that broken piece 'a plastic." He confessed with a sheepish smile. They talked for a bit longer, reminiscing about Demon days and the good times at Plastic beach. What they'd both been up to during the split.

Within half on hour of conversation, 2D's intrigued stare, turned to an adoring gaze. And secretly Murdoc could see it, and for a moment, wanted to pounce the younger man. Finally the Topic of Murdoc's return came up, and the truth started to spill. "I wan'ed to bring yew back mate, get teh band goin' one more time." 2D's face lit up, pure joy ran across his face.

_Intimacy is a gift that you must choose to give_

_Once given it can open a life you'll want to live._

_But once down the road you can not turn back_

_So choose wisely when to enter the sac._

Murdoc told him to take a shower and they'd discuss it over lunch, his treat of course, Murdoc was 'classy' like that. 2D nodded and practically skipped to the bathroom that was back through the bedroom. From the main room Murdoc could hear the shower turn on and run. He heard a yelp, and shot towards the door, wondering what could be wrong with his singer.

"Ey, Yew alrigh' in 'ere 'D?" there was a hesistant pause and the shower dimmed a little, "Yeah, the woters jus' a little hot, 'at's all." he replied before stepping into the shower, Murdoc chuckled a little at the foolish singer, and how simple he could be. He idled him really, for being able to take any bad situation and make it disappear.

_Keep the prize close to you_

_Let it go, when another is untrue _

_No matter the worsen past of your Cherub_

_Forget what it once was, look forward, and let up_

For those 2 years or so, Murdoc hadn't been dry, but he rarely got to the drunk blackout stage he had in the past. He hadn't had one of the disgusting whores in bed unless he was absolutely desperate, and he rarely enjoyed it. Murdoc had changed drastically, all because he was sick of being alone on the plastic beach without his best mate.

He'd long since gotten rid of the whale, and even worked on getting some people to fix it up a bit. No one dared step foot on the rotting chunk of garbage, so he and cyborg started on the repairs. Through the silence of Murdoc's thoughts and the shower, a voice rang out. "Murdoc, I can' reach a spot on me back, can yew help?" A smile found it's way to Murdoc's lip, he'd changed for a reason, that reason was 2D.

_You've grown tired of my childish rhymes_

_So enjoy my tale of passionate crimes_

_I'm keeping it T rated for now_

_But I'll soon change it, and take my bow._

Murdoc stepped through the frame of the bathroom door, and set eyes upon a blushing 2D holding a wash rag. Water was running down his thin frame across every inch of his body, as he gave little effort to cover himself. Murdoc took a sly almost glide like movement forward, and took the rag in his hand, he rolled up his sleeves and reached over, pulling 2D back a little.

He held him steady with one hand, laying it gently on the flat of his back, in-between his shoulder blades. With the other hand, he ran the rag slowly down the singers back, and up again. He could feel the vocalist shiver, and whether it be from the exposure to the cold air, or the way Murdoc was caressing his back, he didn't care. He felt comfortable, and safe, he felt happy.

The satanic older man leaned forward and placed his lips directly next to 2D's ear. "Wot would yew 'ave done, if I hadn' found yew?" The whisper was seductive and he didn't even mind that being pressed to the singer like this was getting him soaking wet. Another chill ran up 'D's spine, and Murdoc felt it, pressing tighter to him in the process.

"W-wot'r yew doing Murdoc?" he asked as he pretended not to enjoy every touch. Murdoc smiled and ran his hand up the singers arm and down his back, slowly and gently. The younger man turned his head to face him, getting ready to lean over. The phone from the bedroom being to ring, and they stopped for a moment, opening their eyes and wondering if they should even bother to answer it.

Murdoc pulled back with sorry eyes, and stepped out of the shower, and toward the phone, the rag still in his hand. "Wot?" He answered slightly upset but still in a calm manner. The voice on the other end sounded a little shaky, obvious he'd just pissed off one of his guests. The shower shut off in the background, and 2D stepped out with a towel around his waist, hair dripping on the carpet.

"Yea, I made teh bloody reservation, wot teh hell do yew mean, of course it was me!" By now Murdoc was getting pissed, the man at the front desk was asking about the dinner reservations he'd made, and Murdoc was willing to bet anything that the bloke was suspecting identity theft or something. Honestly couldn't a man walk into a hotel and get a very nice room, than carry in a sleeping man half his age?

He slammed the phone down, and spun around to face the slightly frightened keyboardist standing by the door in a towel. The older mans face lightened slightly as he noticed the fear in the other. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." he said it gently and sweetly, which only had 2D taken back. Murdoc was never this sweet, never this caring, and certainly never apologized.

He didn't say anything, just stared with his mouth slightly a gap, eyes wide with confusion. Murdoc stared back for a moment, holding the sympathetic smile and gently glance. He switched his view to the clock on the bed side table. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon. "Get dressed 'D, we've got some things to do." 2D felt a little nervous but walked into the bathroom to get his clothes.

He didn't bother to close the door, Murdoc had already been in the shower with him, And it was the weirdest shower he'd ever taken. Was Muds trying to be seductive? Was he enjoying Muds possibly trying to be seductive? Did he really almost kiss him. Forget almost, because at that moment, Murdoc wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled his over, and kissed his cheek. And without a word walked out closing the bathroom door behind him. 2D stared back in confusion, this wasn't the Murdoc Niccals he remembered, it's been a long two years.

_So scoop up my broken heart, _

_And mend my ruined love_

_Loving you is on my part_

_But my trust we won't speak of._


	2. Chapter 2

On that cool autumn day, October 15th, 2D witnessed a truly amazing site. Across from him at the table wearing a nice suit and smiling, whilst toasting water not wine, was Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc had taken him to a tailor at first, getting a fitted custom made suit that He'd probably only wear once, than dropped his word about lunch and took him to dinner instead. It was a nice restaurant, the kind of place you'd meet on a business meeting, but could also be a place for a date.

It all confused the blue haired singer, they said nothing of the kiss, and Murdoc acted as if nothing happen. However, 'D would bet his fancy new suit that while they traded stories from their last separation, that the look in the bassist's eyes was admiration. Murdoc started the stories, he began with his alcoholic transformation. How one day he got so drunk that when he woke up he was naked hand cuffed to a pineapple and 2 empty bottles glued to his chest.

He spared no detail when he described the position of his body and how hot it started getting when he attempted to unstick the bottles from his sweaty nude figure. Stu gulped hard at every burning description, and he could swear he saw Murdoc grin every time.

After the drunken night, Murdoc couldn't stand the taste of alcohol much anymore, and rarely drank after that. From there, the conversation moved to where 2D went, what he did for work, how he met Candi, there first fight, the break up.

Than he stopped for a moment thought long for a minute with Murdoc's gaze burning him, than opened his mouth and spoke gentle words, "I missed yew mate, I wish we didn' split again." A smile found to the lips of the bassist, swishing around the water as if it were wine, and taking a drink. "Tha's why i came t' see yew mate. I wan'ed thin's t' be like teh goo'ol-days, brin' yew back to teh beach, maybe fix teh ol' place up." His voice was calm and soft, kinda like he was pleading a lil bit.

2D couldn't help but smile, He couldn't help but be happy. Maybe plastic beach wasn't the fun filled paradise that the original Kong Studios was, and he didn't have his entire family with him, but it was a home that he knew and grew used to. The whale was a downside, and the cyborg Noodle was creepy, but the view of the ocean was beautiful and the occasional zombie movie was a dream, and Murdoc.

Oh having Murdoc as his only companion had its own awkward upside, he was Murdoc's only friend, his only social form, his best mate. Even after the Kidnapping he adored Murdoc like a father, despite pretending to hate him. "I'll fix yewr whale problem, I've go' a movie se'up as yew already know, I'll ge' sum Zombie flicks on teh lis'. Yew neva know, maybe we'll wotch em together." 2D's face lit up at the offers being made to him, it all felt like a dream come true.

Maybe being back on that old broken hunk of pink plastic wouldn't be so bad the second time around, it could be fun! He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself stopped by a long yawn, still a little backed on sleep from his near back alley over night. Murdoc chuckled as he watched his best mate's mouth open wide and heard him make a humming sound as he exhaled the air in his lungs.

"Why don' we head back t' teh ho'el, yew'll sleep on eet, ey mate?" Again his voice was filled with a kind and caring tone 'D had rarely ever heard the bassist use. Everything felt so casual so warm like two old friends without a single problem. It felt comforting and alien, and not at all like Murdoc. 'Murdoc is a ho'headed, manipla'ive horny Bastard who don' give a care fo' an'one else but 'imself.' 2D thought to himself as he eyed the Satanist carefully as he did NOT attempt to bring the rather attractive waitress back to the hotel.

'Murdoc es crue', rash, harsh, n blun', he's sly, i guess cleva', n' fearless, he's brave n' smart, ambitious, talented n' en 'is own way he's charmin' n- whoa slow do'n Stuart, this es Murdoc, your best mate.' as his thoughts shifted from mockery to praise Murdoc stood having paid the check and tip and was now waiting for Stu.

He rose quickly from his seat not wanting to upset the kind seeming Murdoc, he knew he wouldn't have to sleep on it, it was just Murdoc being polite… Which was rare, and he didn't want to mess that up at all. He felt full and happy, the best he'd felt in months, a night of laughing with an old pal, and eating his fill. He didn't have to worry about pulling out chairs for Candi or opening car doors.

He really hated that part of dating her, but now it was in the past, he could return to plastic beach with his best mate, and never have to worry about love or heartbreak again. He could watch Zombie flicks drink rum and not have to deal with the sodding whale peeping it's head in through the bleeding window every five minutes to make sure 2D wasn't leggin' it.

The night was cool, but warm enough for a walk, so they started on foot to the hotel, it was only a mile down the road, and it wasn't late enough to have to worry about muggings or nothing. The moon was bright, only half, but it looked beautiful pressed against the dark canvas peppered with little twinkle-y stars.

Half way down the walk, 2D began to shiver, he looked down to realize he'd forgotten his suit jacket at the restaurant. The brand new suit Murdoc had just gotten him, he pondered trying to hide it until they got back, and running back for it alone when Murdoc was asleep. However before he could even think about how long the trek there and back would be, his shivering gave him away.

The older greener man quirked and eye brow and began to shed his own jacket, wrapping it around the bluenette with a smile he had no use hiding. Of course the bassist was used to walking around shirtless or in a small towel, he'd long since grown immune to cold weather. 2D however was fragile, and delicate, he couldn't risk the illness now that he'd finally gotten his singer back.

The jacket covered the breeze but not the chill, and secretly the rest of his body covered in Goosebumps despite being tightly clothed. He clung the black overcoat closer to his body, brand new and it already smelled like Murdoc. Not the old Murdoc that smelled like cheap rum and even cheaper sex, it smelled like cologne and… coffee?

2D looked at the Satanist a little confused at his sudden and newly developed generosity. Afraid of what might set him off, if he wasn't just crazy, or maybe it was all a dream, and he was still in the back alley. A chuckled rolled of his surprisingly sober tongue as he imagined what was going on his the others hollow little head, hollow on his behalf. His smile faded.

It was his fault 2D was so messed up, his fault he had black eyes and pale skin, his fault his mind was one big echo of nonsense that barely got the minimum of a conversation. "Listen 'D, I'm so'wy about wha' I did to ya all those years ago. Teh acciden' all 'at time ago." his voice was quiet and actually sounded sincere, Stuart was astounded, this was all one dream it had to be.

He pinched himself just in case, so he would wake up, but still he remained. "Why are yew sayin' eet now? 'is much la'er?" a silence passed over them, Murdoc unsure how to answer, and 2D to nervous to speak any more. 'Es ok Muds, I forgive yew. I did than, I do now, I always will.' He whispered softly into the wind, not really certain if the older heard him.

A gust of wind blew by, and even with the jacket, Stu shivered a bit, clutching the jacket tighter around his tiny little arms. Again Murdoc noticed him, and tossed an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close like a lover would do. The bluenette didn't speak, he wouldn't know what to say, but he did push deeper into Murdoc, and without knowing why, he smiled, smiled like he did in demon days, like he had just gotten his first kiss, like he was in love… Love? Impossible, right?

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy this short little snippet? Again i put it to the point where i can just end it if no one wants me to continue, so tell me what you think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once back at the hotel, Murdoc adapted a bit of his old self back, but 2D didn't mind, after all the awkward chivalry it kind of felt homey when Murdoc claimed the entire bed. He watched as Stuart pulled out the sofa for himself, sitting in the side chair, his elbows on his legs, supporting his head, almost in a fascinated, or like he was, possibly… maybe- checking 2D out as he leaned over and pulled the sofa out.

That was impossible, Murdoc loved nothing more than a one night with a tipsy broad he could find, only spending a buck if spending any at all. There was no way that Satanic bass player Murdoc Niccals was watching his ass as he assembled a pull out sofa. Than again, if he was, on a rare chance, what was he thinking about it, err what would he think about it?

It wasn't illogical or wrong to say 'D had seen Murdoc's and he guessed he liked what he saw. Was it so wrong to say that? To say that his male best friend had some nice features, to say that in the long run, on the days his best mate showered and didn't have a hang over, he was a rather good look man. Fuck that, Murdoc was a majority of the time Hot.

He finished the bed and jumped on happily, the bed he'd been sharing with Candi was lumpy and in desperate need of replacement. The pull out was soft, and fluffy, a feeling of warmth, despite who might have slept on it in the past. He flopped over with a happy sigh, and rested his hands behind his head, stretching out his long legs to the reaches of the bed.

Murdoc tried not to smile at how happy the blue haired singer was, but rather than stand around and watch him drift off to sleep, he stood up, faked a yawn, and started towards the master bedroom. "Get some sleep dullard, we're waking up early tomorrow." but rather than say it rudely, you could hear the mockery in his tone, and you could hear him smiling.

2D didn't reply, but when Murdoc peaked around at him, he was already fast asleep, shoes and all. This time Murdoc didn't hide the smile, after all it wasn't like anyone could see it. He started back toward the pull out, and kneeled next to it. His hands reached out, untying the laces of one of his nice new shoes and tossing it across the room carelessly, he repeated the action with the other shoe and finished with the socks.

He hesitated for a moment, but reached over, and with nimble hands, began peeling open his pressed and clean white button up shirt. Murdoc stopped for a moment to think, how he was going to get the shirt of without waking the sing. Ah- hell, he perched the singer up holding him by his neck, and carefully yanked each sleeve of his arms.

His hand brushed over the sleeping bluenettes chest, and pulled back quickly. His skin was like someone stuft him in a freezer for 3 hours, (He'd know, Murdoc had done it to him before) no it was worse, his skin was practically made of ice. He rushed over to the small closet the room provided, and pulled out a long white fuzzy blanket, than scampered back over to the bed.

He didn't bother with removing his pants, that's where he drew the line. He wrapped the blanket around the singer, making sure he was tight in, before bravely leaning down, and brushing his lips over his forehead. With the blanket around him like a cocoon, and leaving him with a goodnight kiss, the Satanist started back towards his own bed, and he could swear he faintly heard a 'Fanks Muds.' which of course caused him to blush.

-2D didn't dream that night, but he slept soundly, until about 3 am that morning. Being close to the door meant he heard it when someone knocked, and it woke him with a jolt when at 3:23am 4 furious knocks sounded from the wooded door. He jumped up, than toppled over due to being so twisted up in the blankets, he looked around for a minute, seeing his restriction. The loud thump he made woke Murdoc and he arose to see what the problem was.

He peeled himself away in time to see 2D answer the door, and the expression on the vocalist face made him go sour. Standing at the door in front of 'D was a young and broken looking young woman named Candi. Tears streaked down her face, and her hair was matted and clumpy. Murdoc stayed back, seeing how 2D would handle her. Stu stood his ground, and didn't even let her in.

He seemed a little shocked first, this woman 2 days ago broke his heart, and all he could think is 'Wot teh fuck.' Candi didn't move at first, she just looked up at him pleading with her blurry eyes. "Stuart," she started, "I've made a terrible mistake, I love you and I was a fool to let you go." she whined as she lurched forward and buried her face into his chest.

He stammered for a minute, but didn't give his own physical contact. "'Ow did yew find meh 'ere?" His voice was sour, kind of annoyed as he tried to free himself from her grip. She looked at him confused, with a face that said _'Aren't you happy to see me?'_ instead the man in front of her leaned away, and when she didn't answer him, he crossed his arms and sighed angrily.

"I need you Stuart, I still love you." her sobbing was becoming a bit pathetic, and 2D just wanted to get some sleep before he had to go back to her place and pick up his things. Murdoc took a few steps forward, feeling worried that he might get deserted for this bottle blond prissy bimbo. He finally had him back and he wouldn't lose him again.

He stayed out of Candi's sight behind the door, but Stu didn't face him, or even acknowledge him, maybe he didn't see him either. "I's too la'e _Candi_." He emphasized her name to show how annoyed he was. "I don' need at be 'round yew anymore. I'm hapi wifou' yew." He wanted to slam the door right there and go to bed again, but she but her hand on the door to stop him.

The look in her eyes was no less than pissed, and her hands were clenched into fists. "How can you say that? Do you already have someone else, or just a cheap hooker to fill the pain of loosing me?" the lengthy singer rolled his eyes, and prepared to slam the door right in her face, but Murdoc Stopped him, and in the most surprising way.

The bassist came up behind him, and wrapped both his arms around the vocalists neck in a hug, and muttered a half tired, "who teh fuck is a' teh bloody door?" although he wasn't actually tired anymore, he did a good job of sounding so. Stu blushed and gulped loud enough for Murdoc to hear, which made him smile a bit, thinking how this little contact could make him feel so flustered.

He leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek, just to annoy him, and cause he liked how pissy it made Candi. She stared slightly jaw dropped and unsure what to say, unsure if she should leave or stay. "Oh, so yewr that Candace gi'l or woteva."

"It's Candi," She whispered so quietly you could barely hear it.

"Stu-y will be by 'morrow to pick up 'is stuff, an' I'll be joinin' 'im, now listen here princess, if any of 'is stuff is damaged in anyway I'll spare no e'spense to sue yewr sorr' ass for evary penny yew will eva make." He hesitated for a moment, his voice full of hatred. "Is 'at clear?" He was gentler this time, but still stern. 2D was frozen in place.

Candi nodded a small head wag, but stood directly where she was. Murdoc tighten his grip, but not enough to choke his blue haired singer. "Come on, 'D. Le's go back at bed." He nuzzled into the younger man's neck and pulled him back into the room, shutting the door with his foot, before Candi could say another word.

2D tried several times to pull away, but Murdoc held him tight, and into his bed, not releasing his grip on the pianist. "Muds, I can go back to my bed now." he whimpered lightly as he felt the older of the two snuggle into him. "You could…" He stated with an inflection that read, 'why would you' and pulled the blanket over top of them. The singer smiled lightly as he decided to just snuggle in closer, and finish the night here.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the Italicness's's and all, but i fixed it. Again i stopped in a place as where i could quit if i need to.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was sunny, and bright, probably around 9:30 or 10. Breakfast wouldn't be served for much longer, but the two remaining band members could just go out and get breakfast from somewhere. The bed remained as the night before, occupied by two instead of one. The pull out sofa was empty, and neither cared to put it away, and neither cared what happened to Candi.

When Murdoc woke up to find the singer still in his arms, he smiled at first, than pretended to be sick, and scrambled away. He crawled out of bed and turned toward the bathroom, he needed a long shower and some time to think about what he was doing. He'd made several awkward advances toward the younger and brainless singer, but he wasn't sure why. He really didn't even know what he was doing anymore, maybe it was his age, or lack or alcohol.

Most of the time it felt like he really was drunk, bliss and ease came to his mind, but also an awkward blankness. He could be standing alone minding his own business, and all of a sudden he was next to the singer, and they were engaged in some sort of physical activity. 2D however never picked up on it, he would be present for the event, such as a kiss on the cheek, or a longing hug, and within 5 minutes he'd forget all about it.

2D woke up to a vacant bed, and the sound of a running shower. He looked around, as if he'd forget where he was if he didn't take in the room. His mind wandered around to every thought that could be processed in 5 minutes. Murdoc was the first full object on his mind, and soon the 5 minutes turned to 10, than to 20. All his thoughts were of the reason for his best mates sudden affection.

He didn't mind, he actually liked how caring Murdoc was being, but it was just a little awkward at time. Like last night, when Murdoc was pulling him into his bed, what was that? 2D actually the bassist had intensions to- his mind began to go free from there, being under the covered with Murdoc, clothes slowly shedding, as Murdoc left meaningful and lustful kisses from his neck and down his stomach. His hands would run through the long black hair. They'd lock eyes for a second while Murdoc toyed with the button on his new dress pants. They'd both loose all control and Murdoc would hold him on the bed, lips locked passionately. The taste of Murdoc, coffee and for some reason peppermint, as Murdoc pulled on the singers Zipper. He'd leave his lips, and move down, again with a meaningful path of kisses, 2D would throw his head back and moan, as the Satanist would slide the other mans pants down.

The shower was roughly turned off, and 2D froze in place, shaken quickly from his thoughts. He was immediately ashamed for thinking about Murdoc that way, and when he looked down, he was only more shamed at how aroused he'd become. He grabbed a towel from the closet and rushed into the bathroom as soon as Murdoc came out. He wouldn't allow his best mate to see him so, excited. If he did see he'd start asking questions, that would lead to the confession that he was fantasizing about the older man.

He turned on the cold water, and waited a few seconds. Than jumped in holding his breath as if not breathing would make the water less cold. It felt like needles on his skin, piercing him and leaving marks down his back. But in a way it felt good, the endless pounding, it got his mind off Murdoc, if only for a few minutes. Alas, once you have Murdoc on your mind you can't get him out.

After all, Murdoc was standing in this very spot not 5 minutes, just as stripped and naked as 2D was now. He closed his eyes, and picture Murdoc, running his hands over his body, cleaning his self off, and ringing the extra water from his hair. Panting heavily as the water was hot, and he had to step away for a second, his hand traveling down his side to brush off any extra droplets. Than he stepped back into the water, and brought the soup to his body, scrubbing over every inch of himself. Making sure every bit of grim was cleaned and his body was shinning. Than he moved to his hair, running his nimble bass playing fingers past every strand, letting the water cascade down his back, the suds trailing down, and the water clearing them away. All done with this sly and mischievous grin, as if Fantasy Murdoc was teasing the real 2D.

A pounding on the bathroom door woke him from his day dreams again, "2D yew've bin en there fo' a bloody hou', wot teh hell?" Murdoc shouted as he slammed his clenched fist on the bathroom door. 2D smiled as he heard the Satanist angered voice, that was more like the Murdoc he'd spent a good portion of his life with, the same teasing and cruel Murdoc he'd just spent an hour visioning about.

He finished quick, feeling the arousal fade, and a feeling of admiration take it's place. Even though he didn't understand why all these emotions were rushing his blood and racing his mind, he let them come. He let them fill him from the inside and over, flowing through his head, his heart, under his skin. He breathed it like oxygen, and treated it like ecstasy, a loving high that you couldn't match with any other feeling.

He stepped in front of the mirror and viewed himself, and in that instant, he didn't feel like himself, he didn't look like himself, he didn't know who was in the mirror staring back at him. The person in the mirror was smiling, and had a light blush, he didn't have a scar or bruise anywhere on his body, he was paler than normal and thinner than ever, no dark circles under his eyes either. The black orbs, they seemed to be tilted in a manner that screamed bliss, and cheeks were rosy with love.

_Love_ that cute little 4 letter word that he'd been rolling around and playing with like a bouncy ball in his mind. A rubber purple ball that only got more confusing the more you looked at it, with every little swirl on it leading you somewhere new. But if you just stopped thinking about it so much, and just bounced the damn ball and watched it skip around, it was more entertaining, and a hell of a lot less complicated.

Could love even be possible? He hadn't seen Muds and when he came back he'd changed a little, it wasn't love it was infatuation. _Temporary_ passion, which meant his stupid little fantasies and day dreams would only last for a while. He certainly didn't love the green skinned, bowl cut, satanic, bassist who used to beat him and abuse him on a regular basis. Once he was back at plastic beach and be so involved with music, these feelings would fade away.

He knew he had to return to plastic beach, he knew it was best for him. Rather than that cheap old flat he'd have to go back to now that he wasn't with Candi. Better than the Fair Ground job that barely kept him going, especially since he didn't work much. Better than the cold London air, and the tempt of loneliness without his old friends, his band mates, his best mate.

He threw on his old clothes, he'd change once he got clean ones from Candi's place. He could pack up all his stuff and leave, off to plastic beach with his best mate. Once on that plastic beach he'd make music, he'd live his life, and not have to live in fear of a whale. He'll become a millionaire and enjoy every day playing keyboard singing and eating little swan shaped scones with his best mate Murdoc.

A smile crossed his face at the thought about rocking out with Muds of the island all by themselves. The way they used to, the way it should be, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had to return to plastic beach. This time he wouldn't be gassed or stuffed in a suit case. No force would be necessary, and they'd fix the place up together. Whatever happened, happened. Whatever.


End file.
